Rikudou Sennin Unleashed
by Killijimaru
Summary: By taking Wacko12s peace challange - Uzumaki Naruto unfortunately dies on the Bridge Mission, causing a series of AU events to occur. He meets an old grandpa and establishes his right to bring peace throughout the Elemental Nations, Read and Review! Masterofalltrades/Rikudou. Strong/Rinnegan/Wise/Smart/Cool!Naruto. Good!Sasuke. Sakura, Civilian Council, Elder!Bashing
1. The 'DEATH'

**Rikudou Sennin Unleashed**

Peace: Basically a challenge of Naruto being the descendant of the Sage of the Six Paths and taking on the role as the person to bring peace to the world...with whatever way he thinks is right. Naruto can act anyway you want him too (**Kind**, cheerful, evil, **sadistic**, crazy, **protagonist** or antagonist **etc**.).

**CHALLENGE ACCEPTED**

**Disclaimer: I, Killijimaru do not own Naruto for that is in the property / management of Makashi Kishimoto. For which if I did own Naruto, then he wouldn't be a blunt idiot, he'd be an Anbu Captain Prodigy at the ripe age of 3. **

**CHAPTER 1: The 'DEATH'**

**All-knowing POV**

"NARUTO!" The sound of Sasuke Uchiha running towards his comrade in arms falling from the sudden attack of the mysterious hunter-nin clad in armour. Sasuke caught Naruto before he hit the ground, eyes shining with tears Sasuke looked desperately at his brother. "Why? WHY'D YOU TAKE THE HIT FOR ME?"

"Huh." He managed to struggle out, his voice being slurred with the blood in his throat. "Isn't –cough- that what brothers –cough- do? Protect each –cough- other?" He gave Sasuke a weak fox-like smile.

"What about your dream! You can't die before you become the Hokage!"

"Heh –cough- Oh well…" His eyes were steadily closing and his breath was getting lighter.

"I promise – I promise I'll become the Hokage for your sake!" Naruto gave a wide smile and his eyes closed as he mumbled his last words to Sasuke.

"I'll hold you to your promise…" His breath stopped and he limped over, a clear sign of death.

"He was a good Shinobi, he willingly gave his life to save you, his comrade but alas, Shinobi are meant to be tools." The Hunter-nin said, giving his own little advice.

Sasuke closed his eyes as tears poured out. "He didn't even do anything wrong… He gave his life up for me, a pathetic Uchiha… and his dream…"

"Stop whining Uchiha, he is dead, and you can't change that."

"HE WAS MY BROTHER!" Sasuke opened his eyes revealing a three tomoe Sharingan.

"Interesting, you have red eyes."

Sasuke steadily got up, his arms wailing around in midair. His eyes started to change into a star-like pattern, steadily his eyes changed completely. He started at the Hunter-nin in the eyes and quietly mumbled a genjutsu "**Tsukuyomi**."

_**IN THE WORLD OF TSUKUYOMI**_

__"What is this place!?" The Hunter-nin was tied to a titanium pole wrapped with titanium chains.

"Welcome to Tsukuyomi. Over here, I am everything, and I personally welcome you to Hell in 72 hours." He walked towards the Hunter-nin and stuck out his hand. "Lets the 71 hours, 59 minutes, 36 seconds, 32 milliseconds of hell begin… Haku."

_**END OF TSUKUYOMI**_

Haku fell out of his mirror and onto open ground, panting as he tried to get up. "M-monster!" As Sasuke neared him, he backed away. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Sasuke closed his eyes, and blood flowed out of his eyes and let out the words that would decide the fate of one Haku. "**Amaterasu**." With the final words spoken, a deadly black fire spread over Haku's body burning every inch of it, the blood curdling screams did not miss the ears of Zabuza Momochi, adopted father of Haku.

_**WITH KAKASHI AND ZABUZA A FEW MINUTES AGO**_

"Hah! Did you feel that Kakashi? One of your brats' chakra completely vanished!" Zabuza shouted to him in glee. "Blood – Death – Gore! That's what awaits you!"

Kakashi closed his eyes and sensed the chakra – indeed, Naruto's chakra signature vanished. "I'm sorry Sensei…" He quietly whispered. "I'm a failure…" Most unexpectedly he felt a strong outburst of chakra from the same direction – the amount of K.I laced with it was up most unbelievable.

"EAAAARGGGGHHHHHH!" I looked at Zabuza and noticed his eyes widen to a considerable size.

"HAKU!" He rushed towards Sasuke and Haku, but Kakashi was hot on his trail with a newly charged Rairiki in his hand.

"NOT SO FAST! **RAIRIKI**!" The literal blade of lightning effectively pierced through Zabuza's heart, frying his flesh along the way. Haku was withering in pain as the black fire was burning through his body, leaving no trace behind. A few seconds later nothing remained of Haku.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura's high pitch scream echoed through the bridge, Kakashi turned his head around to notice over a 100 men, one who had Sakura and Tazuna in binds. ""HELP!"

"Leave them to me Kakashi, look after Naruto." The order enough was able to make Kakashi notice his fallen student, rushing towards his side Kakashi immediately started taking out the senbon needles – which happened to be heaving coated in the strongest poisons known to man.

"**Susanoo**." A purple being erupted behind Sasuke, it had a demonic form to it, wielding its sword in its right hand and a strange orb with Amaterasu fire swirling in its left. "Kill them all except for the girl and the old man." With a swipe of its sword the number of bandits was reduced to half, causing some to run away in complete cowardly state.

_**SOMEWHERE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT IN NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE**_

"Where am I?" Naruto asked to no one, he was walking through a sewerage system, until he noticed a door that had 'Old 6 Paths memories' written on it. Quietly he made his way towards the door and slowly opened it.

"ELLO!" A man that jumped in front of Naruto yelled in joy. The man had white hair with two horn-like hair pieces sticking out. HE was wearing deep flowing white robes, and had a metal forehead protector with the symbol of Uzu on it.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Naruto asked startled at what just happened.

"I'm Jikan Uzumaki!" He proudly exclaimed pointing to his chest.

"Uzumaki?" Naruto's eyes shined with tears, and he pounced at the tall man, bringing him to the ground.

"Oof! Watch it kid, I'm older than I look!"

"I've always –sniff- wanted to meet an Uzumaki!" The white haired Uzumaki smiled at Naruto before getting back up and dusting himself.

"Well – It'll help you know I'm not an ordinary Uzumaki!" Naruto's eyes and nose scrunched up at what the man said.

"Eh? What's that supposed to mean jiji?" Jikan whacked Naruto across the head for calling him Jiji and sighed to himself.

"It means that I'm someone else!"

"Wait – what? Who are you then?"

"I'm Jikan Uzumaki… The Rikudou Sennin." Naruto's eyes fluttered before he fainted.

"I hate when that happens…"

_**In Naruto's Funeral**_

"Don't grieve too much guys." Kakashi told his genin crew with a sad smile, "He moved on to a better place… A place where he can be safe at forever." Sasuke looked at the ground guilty, as he was crying up a storm.

"It's my entire fault!" He yelled out to the sky. "Why? WHY!" Kakashi patted his back as Sakura stood there eyes normal, almost as if she was – _happy_ at the prospect of losing Naruto.

'_At least now he won't get in between Sasuke and I!_' The one and only Sakura Haruno thought. She was trying her best to portray emotions, though on the inside she was as giddy as ever. "He got what he deserved." She quietly mumbled. Kakashi didn't hear her, but Sasuke did, and he was fuming on the inside at what she said.

He turned his face towards her, murderously glaring at her in the eyes. "I dare you to repeat that, _Forehead_." She stumbled a bit back at his cold expression, but nonetheless she repeated herself, this time Kakashi heard her say it. His eyes burned with anger, and he bank handed Sakura on the face.

"Get out of my sight banshee!" Sakura paled and ran back towards Tazuna's house, while Kakashi muttered his farewell to his student before burning the body with an advanced Katon jutsu.

**Like it? Love it? Well, review at least! This is Wacko12s peace challenge btw! So this is going to be a Sakura-bashing, why? Because I detest Sakura! The pairings are undecided, though I wouldn't mind suggestions unless you don't ask for YAOI, and YURI, I don't swing that way, and I hate it. Completely against the nature of humankind… Anyways, hope it was good!**


	2. She Lived On

**CHAPTER 2: She lived on**

**No point in doing the disclaimer more than once… check the first chapter for it.**

**1 thing: Naruto isn't really dead **

"**Jutsu**"

"**DEMON and SUMMONING**"

"Normal"

**ALL KNOWING POV**

_**Naruto's Mindscape**_

"YOU'RE WHAT?" For the nth time Naruto collapsed on the Rikudou, like literally, he kept falling on him like he's some kind of bed. "How! You're supposed to be like a gazillion years old!"

"YOU BRAT!" The Rikudou whacked him across the head, causing him to lose his ground and smash face first against the ground. "I'm not that old!"

"Yes, I'm sorry Jiji-sama." He said, letting crocodile tears escape his eyes.

"No sama! I'm not _that_ special. Well… I _am_ special… Who am I kidding? I'm a friggen LEGEND!" He started rubbing his nose with his index finger, grinning inside like a man high on chocolate. (**AN: A bit corny, neh?**) Naruto started mumbling about pompous old jijis who let their fame get to their old aged heads. "I TOLD YOU I'M NOT OLD!" Once again the Rikudou whacked him on the head, though this time it was a much more solid punch. At the sign of blood coming out of Naruto's head, the Rikudou sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Oops, heheheh."

"Say Jiji," Naruto said getting up while blood came gushing out, "You're not so calm and collected as the books say you were…"

"Of course I'm calm and collected!" He pouted bashing his fists together, "But I haven't been because of the uncertain amount of peace currently in the world, I like to be myself, ne?"

"You have a _very_ weird accent Jiji." Naruto informed him in a semi-well-mannered tone, which somehow seemed to please the Rikudou.

"Why thanks Naruto!"

"It was sarcasm." The Rikudou scratched his head for a second before asking about what is sarcasm. "It's a joke, seriously, get with the times jiji."

"Anyways Naruto, the important thing is that your teammates burned you alive."

"…"

"…"

"THEY DID WHAT?" Naruto had pure shock written on his face, he looked like he was about to pull out his hair over and over again. The Rikudou merrily nodded which seemed to tick off Naruto even more, "I'M GONNA KILL THOSE TWO-TONED MORONS!"

Before Naruto was about to plan bloody murder, the Rikudou bobbed him on the head and sat down cross legged, "Don't worry kid, it's just a little high, _very high_ 3rd degree burn, nothing to worry about." (*Note, a high third degree burn can expose the bone itself, and in some cases, burn the bone itself) Naruto looked at him with pure K.I, while pulling off his own hair.

"I COULD'VE DIED YOU OLD BARNICLE HEADED JIJI!"

"Calm down gaki, key word is that you could've died, but you didn't, and that's a good thing, so don't be ungrateful. You should thank me, for if my presence wasn't included then you would've been burnt to death."

"Ano, I thought the Kyuubi healed me." The Rikudou blinked at that statement before muttering 'Kyuubi'.

"Kurama is here? Heheh, lets scare him Naruto!" He said out loud, which seemed to startle Naruto.

"Who's Kurama, and are you friggen nuts!? THE KYUUBI CAN EAT US!" The Rikudou wagged his finger at Naruto, and looked up as if remembering something, and in this case, he was.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Without waiting for Naruto's input, he dragged Naruto and ended up going to the gloomiest place, in this case, the hall where Kyuubi's cage is located. "KYUUBI!" He yelled out, and two bloodshot red eyes opened up.

"**WHO D- Old Man?**" Kyuubi asked with pure surprise on his face. "**How the hell are you alive?**"

"Language mister, and I'm not technically alive… at least I think so. So, how's life?" As the Kyuubi and Rikudou were conversing with each other, Naruto was in shock, observing the most famous ninja ever talking with an evil demon.

"YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER?"

"**Of course you ugly human. He's my father, the Old man.**" The Rikudou snorted in humour at Kyuubi's comment about Naruto's appearance. "**And take that ridiculous jumpsuit off, it's seriously scaring the Demon crap out of me.**"

"DON'T INSULT THE ORANGE YOU BAKA!"

"Oi! Both of you shut up!" the Rikudou yelled. "Now, let us be calm and I can kindly explain what's going on." Both the Kyuubi and Naruto went quiet and quietly observed the Rikudou at what he had to say. "Well, to start off, I'm not sure how, but my hidden child, my daughter, Kushina Uzumaki somehow lived on for the past thousand or something years…"

_**Konohagakure – Hokage's Tower**_

"Ah! Kakashi, you completed your mission I see…" As the Sandaime Hokage looked into the eye of Kakashi, he could see sadness in them. "What's wrong Kakashi?" He looked around and noticed a missing student. "Naruto… WHERE IS NARUTO?" He demanded rising from his chair, releasing a heap of KI, which could be felt by everyone in the village.

The two genin collapsed, as did the Chunin and a few Anbu in the room. Kakashi struggled on his feet as he started talking, "H-he was k-killed b-b-by the accomplice of Zab-uza M-Momochi." He said to the Hokage, while sweat was building up on his face.

"HOW?"

"I'm sorry H-Hokage-sama, b-but I was t-trying to fight Zabuza while S-Sasuke and Na…" He took a deep breath and couldn't finish his sentence as he too fainted under the pressure of the Hokage's immense KI. The Anbu in the room quickly followed suit as they too fell unconscious under the pressure of the KI.

"NARUTO!"

_**Somewhere in the Land of Waves**_

A travelling merchant was crossing the land as he saw a scorched heap lying on the ground. As he walked closer to the scorched heap, he noticed that it was a person, a boy to be exact, and the boy was severely bodily harmed. "HOLY SHIT!" He grabbed the boy gently, put him on the back wagon and quickly took off to find the nearest healer. "Please, let me make it in time for the sake of this kid!" As he raced through the lands, he didn't notice the boy healing, and he failed to notice whisker marks may way to the boy's face, adorning him to be Naruto Uzumaki.

**AND THAT'S A WRAP! I'm sorry for not updating, but I was in Paris for the past month as an exchange student :)! I had fun if you're wondering, and it was cool meeting all the different people. Anyways, as you can see from this chapter, Kushina was the Rikudou's daughter! Stay tuned, and remember to Review the chapter! .a b. x.**


End file.
